The Scars of War
by total-whovian
Summary: President Roslin is stronger than most people think, and when it comes to the Cylon occupation on New Caprica, she made sure they knew she would not break. That does not go over well when the cylons decide that they want her to talk. Please read the warning as there is some sensitive material to come. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Scars of War**

**Author's Note:** This is my first Battlestar Galactica fic, but I hope you guys like it. I want this to be a multi chapter story; however, if I don't get enough reviews, I may not continue it. Please review and tell my if you like it or you think I should change something.

**Disclaimer & Warning:** I do not own Battlestar Galactica, or any of its characters. This does take place during the occupation of New Caprica and will feature torture and rape (maybe not in this chapter, but in others to come). This is not a story for children, and should be avoided by those that are offended by these types of themes.

**Summary:** President Roslin is stronger than most people think, and when it can to the Cylon occupation on New Caprica, she made sure they knew she wouldn't break. That does not go over well when the cylons decide that they want her to talk.

**5 Days **

5 days. 5 days ago, New Caprica was invaded by the cylons. 5 days ago, the _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ left us. 5 days ago, Gaius Baltar surrendered and let the cylons take complete control. 5 days ago, people started disappearing. 5 days ago, I was going to invite Bill down. 5 days ago, I was taken by the cylons.

They keep the cells blindingly bright, which makes it nearly impossible to see who enters without letting your eyes adjust. I am fed, but I cannot say the same for any other prisoners they might be holding. I was loaded into the back of a truck and brought to the detention center with about 14 other people. We were all unloaded and escorted to cells, but the cells went on forever, and I do not know how many of them are occupied. As I sit with my back to the door and my hands over my eyes, I realize how much I miss my chair, my position, my home…Bill. I cannot help but let my thoughts wander to our night under the stars of New Caprica. We had laid there for hours just embracing each other and we stayed like that into the early hours of the morning.

I can hear footsteps approaching the cell, and I can only pray to the Gods of Kobol that I might find Bill's embrace again. I can hear the handle turn and the door creek open, but I cannot see through the blinding light. I hear the scrape of a chair and then I feel a hand on my shoulder guiding my upwards and towards it. As I look up, I can see one of the D'Anna models in front of me, and I can feel another cylon behind me. Judging by the strength and ease I was lifted, I am assuming one of the male models is behind me.

D'Anna clears her throat and gestures towards me with an outstretched hand, which I quickly realize is holding my glasses. I instantly take them and place them on my nose and everything suddenly comes into focus. I look D'Anna directly in the eye and can only see determination. Whatever she wants, she is prepared to take it no matter what, but I know the same determination is reflected back in my own eyes. I have already helped to form the beginnings of a group of rebels before I was taken, and I will fight these machines even if it takes my every breath.

"We want you to tell us everything you know about Earth," D'Anna spoke.

She had started to pace as she talked; however, when she said "Earth" she stopped to stare at me. I refused to answer and glared back at her. I was not going to give them anything they wanted, even if that meant spending the rest of my life in this cell. I remained silent as she came closer to me and I am barely able to suppress the chill that wants to crawl its way down my spine. I can feel the breath of the male cylon brush against my neck.

"You might want to answer me," D'Anna spoke again, "because if he takes over, you are going to want to talk to make him stop."

I can feel him hands begin to move from my shoulders down my arms, coming to a stop at my elbows. Slowly, his hands travel from my elbows to my stomach and then they stop at the curve of my breasts. My stomach turns as I realize what his method of extraction would be if I did not talk, but I will not become a traitor like Baltar just to spare my dignity. I may not be the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol anymore, but I will protect these people as if I were still their leader. I clench my jaw and stare back at D'Anna with defiance fueling the fire behind my eyes.

"We will give you some time to think about your answer, after all, we have all the time in the world," D'Anna spoke as she turned towards the door, "but remember that this is your chance to answer on your own accord. I am sure that Leoben will be more than willing to help you with your answer."

As D'Anna walked out of the cell, the cylon behind me, who was probably Leoben, lifted me from the chair. He had put his hands under my arms to pick me up and lead me to my corner. I wait for him to let me go and follow D'Anna out, but he lingers behind me and I can do nothing but stay still. His left hand moves down and across my stomach, securing me to him, while his right hand travels to my shoulder. I can feel his breath on my neck and then my hair is swept to the side as fingers brush against my neck. The tenderness with which he is touching me brings back memories of Bill. He would do the same thing when he would sneak into the school after a long day. After all of the children had left, he would quietly enter the tent while I was cleaning up and snake his arms around my waist , kissing my neck as he tightened his grip around me.

"Are you thinking of him?" Leoben's voice rung in my ears as he spoke.

I could only gasp as he tightened his arm around me and forced the breath from my lungs.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't find out?" Leoben's hands dug into my sides as he continued to speak, "Baltar told us all about how friendly the two of you have become, and he said there was a particular development in your relationship during the Groundbreaking Ceremony. Not to mention the sounds he would hear coming from your tent every time the Admiral would come to visit…We know everything about you Laura, and we will break you."

I felt his arms tighten even further before he abruptly dropped me to the ground. He ripped my glasses from my face and headed towards the exit with the chair dragging behind him. The cell door slams shut and I can only sit and hope that I can catch the breath that he had robbed me of earlier. I am shaking now, and I know it has everything to do with the fact that they know about Bill. I thought we had been careful, but we were enjoying the freedom of my new job. Although Baltar was an incompetent ass when it came to the presidency, he still allowed me to start the relationship my position had previously denied. When Bill comes back, I do not care if I am the President or not, I will make sure he knows how much I love him.

Love, something I haven't let myself feel since my family died. I smile as I think of my sisters and their baby shower, and then I think of my father. He was a great man who always came through in the end, especially when my mother died. We had our problem when she was diagnosed and even more so when she began her Diloxin treatments. It was heart wrenching to watch her grow increasingly weaker as death strengthened its hold on her frail frame. She was strong until the very end, and when I broke, my father and sisters helped to put me back together.

There is a sudden crashing noise in the hallway, and I leave my thoughts to listen for anything else. I think I can hear Coronel Tigh's voice, but then there is only silence, so I brush it off as my imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Scars of War**

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read this and review. I will keep this going and hopefully attract more attention and more feedback. I hope you guys like this chapter. This chapter definitely has a rape scene in it, so the rating applies to this chapter in particular. Enjoy

**Disclaimer & Warning:** I do not own Battlestar Galactica, or any of its characters. This does take place during the occupation of New Caprica and will feature torture and rape (maybe not in this chapter, but in others to come). This is not a story for children, and should be avoided by those that are offended by these types of themes.

**One Month and 5 Days**

It's been a month since the cylons threatened me in this hell hole. It's been a month since Leoben and D'Anna had given me an ultimatum. It's been a month since I was given a choice between my people and my dignity. It's been a month since Leoben made his intensions clear. It's been a month since I made my decision. It's been a month and 5 days since Bill left. It's been a month and 5 days since my life changed.

My second daily meal has just been delivered through a slot in my cell door, and I just look at it. I know that if I don't eat it I will be taken to their hospital wing by Doral to be hooked up to an IV. I tried not eating for the first week, but Doral found me past out in my cell and I woke up tied to a hospital bed with a needle in her arm. They don't want me to die until I speak, and that makes me want to die just to piss them off; however, if I die, I know they will drag somebody else in here and they may not be as strong.

I decide to take the food to ensure that I only have to see the cylons when necessary. Luckily, I have only seen Doral in this past month and I have not had to worry about Leoben and his advances. I know that I am simply putting off the inevitable, but I can't help but embrace the little time I have left before he tries to break me. If I am being honest with myself, I am terrified to face Leoben and whatever torture he may bring. He should be coming to ask me soon, and I wish time would stop. I don't mind spending eternity in this single moment if it means that I never have to see him again.

As if the Gods of Kobol wanted to punish me, I hear the heavy metal latch of the cell door slide open. I turn towards the door and the blinding light has my eyes watering, but my ears catch the steps of boots on the cement ground. As the figure gets closer, the light outlines his large frame that I have come to dread. It's Leoben and I am so focused on trying not the visibly shake that I only notice D'Anna when she starts to talk to me.

"Laura, have you decided to give us what we want?" D'Anna steps forward so I can see her face.

"I will not betray my people," I answer back, not daring to look away from D'Anna in fear of finding Leoben's eyes.

D'Anna seems to think about my answer for a while before she nods and turns away from me. She heads towards the door and gives one last glance at Leoben over her shoulder before she crosses the threshold and the door closes. I can't avoid his eyes any longer and as I muster every ounce of strength to glare at him, I see his hands twitch at his sides.

"You just wanted to be with me, didn't you?" he smirked as he kneeled down next to her before he continued, "You don't care about them, you just wanted to have me frak you."

I shudder at that thought and the look in his eyes as I realize that if I had died of cancer, I wouldn't have to go through this right now. I wouldn't have been able to spend time with Bill, though. A part of me wishes that Bill would come bursting through the door and shoot every cylon in this damn place, but another part of me didn't want him to come near this place because I know it would be a suicide mission. Leoben is reaching out now, trying to touch my face and I instantly turn away.

He starts laughing at me and shakes his head as he stands up. He now towers over me, and I only have a moment to look at his figure before his hand in behind my head, dragging me to my feet by my hair. A gasp is forced past my lips before I can stifle it and pain instantly shoots from my scalp. I am now on my tiptoes as Leoben tugs my head backwards to make me meet his eyes. His lips come crashing down on top of mine and I can feel my back connecting with one of the walls.

I am stuck between two solid structures and I try to fight Leoben off by throwing my fists into his chest to try to get some space between us. I can feel him smirk against my lips at my failed attempt and he tightens his grip on my hair while his other hand snakes around my waist. His lips are still on top of mine and he is not letting up, so I decide to do the only thing I can think of. I open my mouth a bit as his tongue ventures out of his mouth and into mine. As soon as I was sure that I could hit my target, I bit down on his tongue as hard as I could.

"Argh! You bitch!" he stumbles back and looks at me with hatred in his eyes, but then it is replaced with something else as he only smirks, "You want to play rough? I can do that, Laura, but you may regret that decision in a bit."

I am still frozen against the wall as I come to my senses, but before I can say anything in return, the back of his hand connects with my left cheek. My head is spinning as I fall to the ground because of the impact, and I can't seem to tell which way is up.

"That was a warning, Laura," he growls as his feet come into my line of sight. "I am going to break you, but not with punches, unless you misbehave. Although, I must say that I do love this feral streak of yours. I think that is what Baltar must have found attractive about you; after all, he was probably on the receiving end of your wrath quite a few times."

I felt physically sick as I thought about Baltar finding me attractive. That man could rot in a hole for all I care.

"Is that what gets Adama off? You ordering him around as if you owned him?" Leoben is smiling down at me as he takes off his outer jacket. "Or maybe it's the other way around. Do you get off with the thought of the _Admiral_ telling you to frak him and kneel in front of him? I bet you love that."

His jacket was now on the ground near the door, neatly folded, and he was moving slowly towards me. My head still hurt, but I could now see straight and I was able to sit on my butt and slide back against a wall. I tried to use the wall to help me up, but between the implications of his words and my failing strength, I was stuck halfway up the wall.

"Tell me what you want, Laura," he said as he stopped in front of me.

His arousal was obvious from my position in front of him, and I had to fight back the bile that was rising in my throat.

"I want you to get the frak out of here!" I yelled at him as he grinned back at me.

"But we haven't even gotten to the good part yet," he replied.

He was getting closer to me now and I started to panic internally. I had to remain calm on the outside so that I would not lose the battle of wills, but it was a lost cause. His hands were now on me, roughly pulling me up to my full height. He traced my arms with his hands until he reached my wrists. I realized what he was doing a second too late as he caught my wrists and brought them above my head. With one hand, he kept my arms pinned to the wall, and his other hand free to roam and his lips locked with mine.

He starts with the buttons on my shirt and I can feel the chill of the cell settle into my bones. I have never realized how cold this cell really was until the air hits the exposed skin above my breasts. He roughly grabs my breasts through my plain white bra as he pushes me further into the wall. His lips leave mine to travel down my neck, nipping hard at random intervals. Replacing his hand with his mouth, I feel him bight down on the tender flesh of my left breast, and I bite down hard on my lower lip to stifle my scream.

He turns his attention to my other breast and his free hand moves down my stomach to the waistline of my pants. He is almost tender in his exploration on my stomach and I try to fight away thoughts of Bill. He is trying to mess with my mind, and I hate to admit it, but it is working. When he pops the button of my pants open, the memories of Bill are gone and the fear is back. I try to get my wrists free once more and I am surprised when I can almost get them free.

"I can let you go, if you'd like," Leoben's mouth is now next to my ear, "but you are going to have to cooperate. I can take you whether you are freely writhing beneath me or pinned against the wall with you fighting me. Either way, you will be mine."

I now had another choice, and I was fighting with myself about each option. I could give in and just lay there, or I could try to fight him every step of the way. Do I give him what he wants without a fight, or do I stand my ground?

"I will make sure that he knows that you were used. He will be able to see it in your eyes and your appearance. When he asks you what happened and who you fraked, you can say it was me," he growled in a dangerously low voice as he looked directly into my eyes, "I will make you mine, Laura."

With his last statement ringing in my ears, I am suddenly crashing to the hard ground as he throws me across the room. I look up quickly, fearing that he will attack me while I am down, but he is headed towards the cell door.

"Until next time," he grinned over his shoulder before he walked out the now open door.

For the first time since I was brought here, I curl up into a ball and hold my knees to my chest. I feel tears sting my eyes, and for the first time in a long while, I let them fall.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**The Scars of War**

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read this and review. This chapter will be cut short so that I can put the rated M scene in its own chapter for those of you that want to skip it. Enjoy

**Disclaimer & Warning:** I do not own Battlestar Galactica, or any of its characters. This does take place during the occupation of New Caprica and will feature torture and rape (maybe not in this chapter, but in others to come). This is not a story for children, and should be avoided by those that are offended by these types of themes.

**One Month, 2 Weeks, and 5 Days**

It's been two weeks since Leoben paid me a visit. It's been two weeks since I shed my first tears. It's been two weeks since I had to fight back thoughts of Bill when it was really the cylon. It's been two weeks since I got the bruises on my arms and face. It's been two weeks since I started doubting my decision. It's been one month, two weeks, and 5 days since I lost my freedom, and I will not forget it.

By now, I find it hard to stop replaying my last encounter with Leoben through my head. I cannot figure out why he did not finish the job. He had me pinned and there was no way I could have fought him off. He made his point clear that he would take me and that I had only one choice in the matter, but he decided to leave the room. He left me on the ground as he walked out of the cell with that smug look on his face.

I'm not saying that I am not grateful that he stopped, but it unnerves me to think that he has that type of control over me. He can stop and start this stupid game of his whenever he wants, and I have to follow along. I can go willingly or I can fight him. As I think about that choice, I know that I have already chosen to fight him, but is that the right thing to do? I could surrender and maybe he would lose interest and just let me be. I know that will never happen, though I would like to believe that it would.

The doors to my cell are opening again, and I don't know how I did not hear footsteps approaching. It should be Doral, ready to reprimand me for not eating all of my food and threatening to strap me back to a hospital bed. Or maybe it's Cavil, here to tell me all about how 'if I only cooperate with them, God will be forgiving.' Or even D'Anna and her ever annoying questions about Earth.

I was wrong on all accounts. Its Leoben's large form that walks through the door and I am a bit taken back. Last time he waited for a month before returning, so why is he back so soon?

"How are you, Laura?" He asks as he smiles down at me.

I look him in the eyes and can't help the shudder that runs through my ice cold body. I don't want to answer him, but after our last encounter I want to keep him talking and away from me.

"I'm cold and sore, but I guess that is the usual for all of your prisoners," I replied a moment later hoping to get some information about other prisoners they are keeping here.

"Well, if you hadn't bitten me, you wouldn't have that bruise on your face, now would you?" He says smoothly as he comes closer to me.

He avoided the second part of my statement completely, and I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Am I the only prisoner that they are treating like this? Am I the only prisoner they still have? All of these questions were swirling through my head as I watched him get closer and closer.

"I bet you weren't expecting me back so soon," he says with a ferial grin, "truth is, I couldn't wait to see you again. I could not stop thinking about those magnificent breasts of yours or the way you felt writhing against me," he stops for a moment to look up to the ceiling with a smile, "you have been in my thoughts every day for the past week, and I love it."

I am still on the ground as I try to get away from his approaching form, but the fraking walls keep stopping me from doing anything. I can't run away or hide. I am stuck with this monster again. He is now looking down at me as one of his hands reaches out to touch my bruised cheek. I try to turn my face away, but his other hand stops my motion. He doesn't move towards me, in fact he seems to be staring into my eyes and looking into my sole.

It's a cliché, I know, but that is the only way to explain what he is doing. It reminds me of Bill, but where there is usually kindness and friendship in Bill's gaze, there is creepy and unnerving in Leoben's stare. It does nothing to ease the feeling of dread that is still building inside of me. I don't want to look away in fear that he might strike me, but if he does not stop soon, I will not be able to stop myself from shuddering under his intense gaze.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, did you know that?" he whispers as his thumbs begin to caress my cheeks, "And your hair," his fingers run through my hair to rub my scalp, "is perfect."

There is a tenderness in his words and actions that makes me think that he would not hurt me if I gave into him, but I stop that thought before I can ponder it any further. They are still the enemy and they have slaughtered millions of people for their own pleasure. It will be an eternity before I ever consider giving in again.

"I think we should pick up where we left off," he says as he leans forward, "and remember, I don't take kindly to biting," he growled into my ear, "unless of course it is all in the sport of good fun."

I cringe at his words as he leans in closer to my face, and I close my eyes and turn away as much as his hands will permit. I wish that I had stayed on Galactica with Bill, and that I had just told him how I felt. Maybe we would have stayed together in his rooms and spent the long nights nestled on his couch with a book or laying entangled in his rack. It would be him above me now trying to steal a kiss instead of this monster.

His lips meet mine in a crushing blow and I bring my hands up to push at his chest. No matter how hard I push, he is still there and I feel my world start to spin. I am surrounded by His scent. His breath. His arms. His lips. His body. My stomach is churning as he pushes his tongue past my lips and his hand into my hair.

It's all happening again, his other hand is snaking down to meet the hem of my shirt and each button is being removed with a vengeance. I try in vain to push his hand away, but he catches my wrist before I can do much damage. If it weren't for the fact that we were on the ground and he was crouching over me, it would be the exact same scene as two weeks ago.

My shirt is now completely open and is barely hanging on my shoulders as his mouth traces my throat down towards my chest. I try to bring my shirt closed with my free hand, but he only grins and brings my hand up to meet the other. I'm in the same fraking helpless position as last time, and I also have to laugh at the irony of my situation.

"I have missed these," he groans as his mouth fines the tender flesh of my breasts, "I can't wait to see them without the bra."

TBC…

**Author's Note:** I chose to end this here so that I can separate the rape scene from the story in case there are people who like the story but would prefer not to read the next scene. It will be the next chapter, so here is your warning.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Scars of War**

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read this and review. This chapter will be RATED M, so if you don't want to read it, feel free to skip it and wait for the next chapter. This is a long chapter because I don't intend to write a lot of chapters like this, so I figure this will be the only one. Thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this story, it means a lot to me. Enjoy

**Disclaimer & Warning:** I do not own Battlestar Galactica, or any of its characters. This does take place during the occupation of New Caprica and will feature torture and rape). This is not a story for children, and should be avoided by those that are offended by these types of themes.

**One Month, Two Weeks, 5 Days: Part 2 **

I just now notice that his hand is behind my back holding me to him, and as it starts to move towards the clasp of my bra I feel my skin start to crawl. The soft snap as it unhooks seems to echo in the cold cell and the straps fall forward threatening to come off completely. He leans back to look at my chest as he slowly removes the bra from my body, and I have to look away as I see a look of hunger pass through his eyes.

His mouth and hand are pulling, nipping, pinching, and squeezing at delicate skin. Tears spring to my eyes as I bite my tongue in pain. I thought he would be delicate like his previous caresses, but the hunger that I saw in his eyes should have been a warning. Looking up to the ceiling, I try to imagine that the pain is gone and I am back home on Colonial One with one of the books that Bill gave me. I would be curled up in one of the chairs with my feet tucked beneath me and a blanket around my shoulders.

"I can see that this isn't exactly what keeps you interested," Leoben says as he brings his face within inches of mine, "Maybe I was right the first time. Maybe you do like to be thrown around and told what to do."

Once I focus on the present again, his words slowly start to sink in. He stands up, towering over me, and looks down.

"Take the rest of it off," he demanded.

I shake my head at him and try to stare him down for as long as I can. Staring is good, I can do that. Lords of Kobol know that I have had my fair amount of staring matches with Quorum members. This is how I assert my power, and I can count on a single hand the number of people that do not flinch at my Presidential glare.

"Ah, the famous Roslin Glare. Baltar often talked about that look of yours, and he was right, you are extremely frakable when you use it," Leoben laughed and then stopped, "It will not work on me Laura. Now, strip."

I hope that my face did not reflect the shock that I most definitely felt at that moment. I am frozen to the spot as I realize that I cannot put this off any longer. I was lucky the first time, but just like New Caprica, that luck ran out. He is still looking at me expectantly, but my limbs refuse to move. My brain has stopped working, but is that a bad thing?

He is now walking towards me and I am begging my body to do something. He is right in front of me now.

"I told you to strip, bitch," he says in a strangely calm tone, "either you do it on your own accord, or I will rip your clothes off of you and you won't get any replacements."

As my brain registers his words, my hands are already working on the remainder of my clothing. There is no way in hell that I am going to remain bare to him and anyone else that walks in here if I can help it. At least I will have clothes to cover up with after this is over with.

I can feel my arms moving in a motion that would bring my pants down, but my legs are numb. I keep my eyes on the door behind him, thinking it was better than looking down at what I was losing. I am now only in my underwear and I am waiting for him to get it over with.

"Underwear too," he says

I hesitate, wanting to keep the remaining barrier between us.

"Now!" he suddenly screams.

I am brought out of my shocked state and suddenly feeling is rushing through my shaking legs and freezing body. Now that I can feel, I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to go further. Whatever was pushing me to comply earlier was gone. I cover my chest with my arm and reach down to grab my pants.

"What do you think you are doing?" he growls.

I don't answer him. I keep bringing the pants up my legs to cover my exposed flesh. I see my bra just a few feet away where he must have discarded it earlier. As I reach for it, I am vaguely aware of the cell door opening and another cylon entering the room. I don't know who and I don't care. I want my clothes back on and anyone who says otherwise can go frak themselves.

The next thing I know, a body slams into mine, effectively knocking the wind out of me. I am pinned facing the wall with a body pressed against me. It is another male cylon, but the build is not Leoben's. I look down at the hands that are holding me and I realize they are the hands of somebody older. Cavil. It must be Cavil. My suspicions are confirmed when he whispers in my ear.

"Leoben doesn't want to rough you up too much, but I have no problem showing you your place," he says as he grounds his arousal into my ass.

His reaches for my arms and pulls them behind my back, exposing me to Leoben as he walks towards me. Cavil kisses my neck and bites down hard as I try to turn away from him. Leoben is now reaching down towards my pants, slowly dragging them down inch by inch. His fingers lightly trace the inside of my legs on his journey back up, and his lips meet my stomach just above my underwear.

Cavil's grip is stronger than I thought, but then again, he is a cylon. His free hand is grabbing at my breasts as he continues his assault on my neck and shoulders. I know that I will have marks and bruises that will probably be there for weeks to come.

"We are going to have so much fun," Cavil whispered into my ear, "Maybe we could even try this thing called the 'swirl' or 'twirl' or something like that. I think you could pull it off. Then we could bend you over and frak you harder than you have ever been fraked before. We will have you screaming for more and we will make sure you get it."

I can feel my breathing getting erratic as the walls start to close in on me. I am panicking, and if I don't calm down, I might pass out, and who knows what they are going to do to me then. Leoben is already working on my underwear, and I have to close my eyes when he starts to chuckle.

"Who knew that the former President likes to stay trimmed," Leoben laughs, "I guess I will have to touch you now, since you look like this. All open and ready for me," he says as he brings a finger to my vagina, "Oh, but you aren't quite wet enough, yet. I can fix that though."

His lips are suddenly caressing my vagina and licking from my opening to my clit. I can feel my body start to respond and I struggle harder against Cavil's grip. Unfortunately this pushes my farther into Leoben's mouth, and both of the cylons take it as an encouragement.

"I think she really does want us," Cavil grins against my skin, "Maybe this was one of her fantasies, being fraked by two cylons while she was helpless. Did you have any fantasies that you wanted us to fulfill, Laura?"

"Yes, actually," I say as they both look at me, "If you could blow yourselves up and never come back to life, that would be great."

They both seem to chuckle at my remark before they go back to my body. Leoben's lips resume their previous exploration as his hands grope my ass. Cavil is kissing every part of my exposed neck and shoulders while one of his hands focuses on my breasts. The worst part of it was, my body was responding! I have never felt more disgusted with myself before.

"I bet you had fantasies about the Admiral," Leoben says as he stands up to look me right in the eye, "him fraking you as you lay on a desk, or maybe a quick frak in a closet. Were you on bottom, or top? Were you tied up and forced to give up power to him, or was he giving into you?"

"I think she is used to the dominant position," Cavil says, "I think she would fantasize about being taken by force."

"Well then, we can't let your fantasies go to waste, now can we?" Leoben says as he kisses her forcefully.

The next thing I know, I am on top of Cavil on the ground, and Leoben is pushing me forward. My arms are still behind my back as Leoben places his arousal at my entrance. Cavil's joins his shortly after, and his hands go straight for my breasts. Before I can say anything, they are both thrusting into me. I let out a cry of pain as my body tries to adjust to their size.

Leoben finds purchase in my hair and continues to thrust into me with long hard thrusts. Cavil is thrusting with short, hard strokes as he holds me to him. After my initial cry of pain, I try to keep as quiet as I can, but it hurts so much and they won't stop. Tears of pain are rolling down my face and I am trying to get my arms free from Leoben's grasp. Every time I move, more pain shoots through my body and their grip gets tighter.

"Frak, Laura!" Leoben screams, "If you keep moving like that, I'm not going to last long at all."

"Agreed," Cavil says from beneath me as he stills and brings his mouth to my breasts.

They both stop their thrusting and use their mouths to touch me. Although my body was responding, it was not enough to take away the pain. Cavil is licking my breasts while holding my hips, and Leoben is using one hand to hold my hands together and the other is squeezing my ass. I try to think of anything else, but it's useless and I have to swallow back bile as I resort to begging.

"Please," I gasp in a voice that I hardly recognize as mine, but between the pain and the weakness that is settling in my body, I am surprised I can even speak.

"I think she is begging us for more John," Leoben laughs as he slaps my ass.

"She is a hungry little slut," Cavil chuckles, "No wonder the Admiral left. He knew that she was getting into every man's pants, and he couldn't stand it. We should finish this off inside of her and then she would really look like the slut she is."

Leoben grabs my hair and turns me to look at him, "I bet you would like that, huh? Having us come inside of you? How many people did you have frak you under Presidential Order?" Leoben said, earning him a laugh from Cavil, "Did you start before or after you started fraking Adar?"

I tried to hide my shock at his knowledge of my affair with Richard, but it must have shown through because he was grinning like a mad man.

"It doesn't matter now," Cavil said, "You're not the President any more, which means you have no power whatsoever."

"So Dr. Roslin," Leoben sneered, bringing his face within an inch of mine, "Why don't you just take it like the bitch that you are, and we will see if we can't tear a couple screams from that pretty throat of yours."

I am still between the two of them and when Leoben pushes my head forward, I fall flat onto Cavil whose hands and lips are waiting for me.

"Get off of me!" I scream as I start thrashing in every direction to get away from them, "Get the frak away from me!"

I can hear Leoben growl before I am pushed hard against Cavil, and Leoben is entering me, hard. Cavil soon joins him, and the pain from earlier is back. They are grunting and groaning and telling me that I am 'their bitch now' and that 'the fraker Adama' will never want me back when he sees what they have done to me.

I feel Cavil thrust into me and then still and then I can feel him explode into me. If it was hard to hold down bile earlier, it's even harder now. Leoben is still pounding into me as Cavil turns all of his attention to my body. His face holds a smirk fit for the devil as he looks at Leoben over my shoulder.

"Leoben, stop for a moment," Cavil says, "Sit on the floor with her facing me."

"Why?" Leoben asks even as he is doing just as he was told which caused him to do deeper into me.

"We are going to prove to her just how much of a slut she is," Cavil laughs and then directs his attention to me, "We are going to make you come Laura, whether you like it or not."

Leoben is now sitting behind me with his arousal buried deep inside me, and Cavil is facing us. I have a feeling I know what he is going to do, but I really hope he doesn't. Ever since the cancer treatments, certain body parts have been more sensitive than others. I watch as Cavils hands go down towards my sex, and as his fingers brush against my clit, I know Leoben can feel my body's reaction.

"I think she likes that," Leoben hisses through clenched teeth.

"Your body wants all of this Laura, so why don't you just let go?" Cavil whispers as his fingers begin to lightly circle my clit.

I'm not supposed to have this type of a reaction to them! This is how my body is supposed to respond to Bill, and Bill only. Cavil increases the pressure and Leoben begins to ruthlessly thrust up into me, and I can feel the long forgotten burning in my lower stomach. This can't be happening!

"No," I gasp as I try to move away from Cavil's fingers, "Stop! No, no, NO!"

I can feel myself getting close, and it has nothing to do with the company and everything to do with the fact that it has been too fraking long and being without Bill has made it even worse. As much as my mind is telling my body that I don't want this, my body seems to think otherwise.

"She is close to coming, John," Leoben grunts as he thrusts harder and faster into me, which probably means he is close too.

"Come for us, Laura," Cavil says as he fingers continue their assault on my clit, "Don't fight it. You can't fight it. We want to hear you scream."

I am so close, and I know there is no stopping at this point. I don't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they got me off, so I do the only thing I can think of to piss them off. Leoben shudders within me and I can feel him spill his seed into me, and then Cavil's fingers hit just the right spot on my clit, and I come. They said that they wanted me to scream, so I do.

"Bill!" I scream and I feel both Cavil and Leoben freeze before I hear a growl and everything goes black.

TBC…


End file.
